Shark Tale/Transcript
Don Lino: Oscar? Yeah, I know him. Just goes to show you that even a little fish can make a splash in a big pond, under the right circumstances. In his case, he's lucky he didn't end up as an hors d'oeuvre at a shark banquet. *''DreamWorks logo goes in reverse, as the letters disappear such as "A", "E", and "R", and the "D" disappears, then pan down to the ocean'' *'Oscar': by Don Lino, screaming I'm gonna die! I am gonna die! by chasing by Don Lino I'm gonna die! I am gonna die! *''Lino chases Oscar by the rocks, hiding in, screaming, knocking the rocks down, then Don Lino continues chasing Oscar, then Oscar swims by the boat, then Don Lino tries to eat Oscar, screaming'' *'Mrs. Sanchez': Wake up! *''to Oscar in the bedroom, screaming'' *'Mrs. Sanchez': Get your scaly carcass out of bed! *'Oscar': Whoa, lady! That is no way to wake a fish! *'Mrs. Sanchez': I warned you! You miss rent again, and I call the Repofish. Take it away, boys. *'Repo Fish': Oscar Sorry, Oscar, fish's gotta make a livin'. *'Oscar': Mrs. Sandwich, baby! We can work this out! *'Mrs. Sanchez': It's Sanchez! the door *''Fish continues taking Oscar out, then Oscar swims by Police Dolphin 1'' *'Police Dolphin 1': Top of the mornin', Oscar. *'Oscar': Hey, Blue! How're the wife and calves? *'Police Dolphin 1': Ah, they're grand. My fins are killin' me, though. Say, have you seen a bunch of kids tagging up the neighborhood? *'Oscar': The neighborhood could use some sprucing up if you ask me. *'Police Dolphin 1': Oh, you think so, huh? Well, what do you think about this? *''both look at the wall, saying, "Oscar Sucks Pond Scum"'' *'Oscar': It's a disgrace is what it is! I'm gonna straighten out those delinquents, pronto! *'Police Dolphin 1': Oh, you know 'em, then? They call themselves the "Shorties." There's one near here disturbing the peace with his music. Maybe you'll have better luck finding him than me. *''2 sprays on the wall, saying, "Oscar Sucks Pond Scum", then Shorties spray on a wall, saying, "Oscar Sucks Pond Scum"'' *'Oscar': What's up, Shortie? *'Shortie 1': What's it to you, fish? *'Oscar': It's Oscar to you, my man. *'Shortie 1': Oscar! Hey. You don't think this is about you, Oscar, no, no, it's the other Oscar, who lives by the canals. He really bites! *'Oscar': Look, I'm a big fan of your work, Shorties, but the cops are gonna send you up in the river if you don't clean this up. Got it? *'Shortie 1': Crystal, baby. We're on it. *'Katie': Katie Current here, live from the corner of Brine and Anchor's Deep, reporting on recent sightings of sharks near the reef. What's the average fish on the street think? Let's find out. You, sir! What do you think about sharks near the reef? *'Oscar': Sharks! Where?! *'Katie': Does the idea of sharks near the city scare you? *'Oscar': Who's scared? Sharks? Nah, sharks don't scare me. Bring 'em on, I'll show 'em who's scared! I'll show you what I'd do to a shark, 'cause you know, that's what it's all about. This right here! *''music begins "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer playing, then they all dance until Sykes passes by the gang'' *'Sykes': Oscar Late for work again, Oscar? You better be at the wash by the time I get there. *'Fish': Boo! *'Sykes': Taxi! on the taxi fish *'Oscar': Taxi!!! Taxi!!! Taxi!!! to Sykes, grabbing on the taxi fish *'Sykes': Oscar! Where is he? Everytime I need him, nowhere to be found. *'Oscar': Oh, man! I gotta punch in without old Sykes seein' me. by a clock, grabbing a note Looks like Angie covered for me again. *'Angie': Does he have a way with the ladies? More like the ladies have their way with him! He's always trying to schmooze the women, but they end up wrapping him around their flippers. The lady turtles at the Whale Wash have this thing going where he shows them new dance moves, and they giggle like a bunch of giddy schoolfish. *'Oscar': to Angie Hey, girl, what up! Thanks for punching me in again! *'Angie': Oscar Oscar, Sykes is furious. He's got Ernie and Bernie looking all over for you. You gotta get to his office before they take you there the hard way. *'Oscar': Hey, no problem, I'm on it! away by Angie *'Sykes': Yeah, Oscar was into me for five G's. As usual he's got some crazy scheme for making good on it too. Claimed he had an inside track on a sure thing at the races. Now, be the warm, sensitive individual I am. I graciously gave him 24 hours on the note... *'Oscar': Yo! *'Tony': Hey, Oscar, it's Tony at the track. *'Oscar': Tony! How's it swimmin'? *'Tony': Oh, yeah. That tip you told me about? I got some good news, and I got some bad news, which you want first? *'Oscar': I love news, Tony! *'Tony': You were right, Oscar, the sharks definitely got the fix in on the 4th race. *'Oscar': Boom! What's the bad news? *'Tony': I can't confirm it's Lucky Day, Lino's locked the info in the vault in his office. *'Oscar': You do know Lino's office is in the cruise ship? *'Tony': Uh, yeah? *'Oscar': So to figure out if the tip is bogus, are you telling me I have to sneak into a giant ship full of sharks to confirm Lucky Day's supposed to win the 4th race? *'Tony': Sorry, Oscar, I said I'd dig up the kelp, I didn't say it would be easy. *'Oscar': Ugh. Thanks, Tony. his phone, then cut in the ship What was I thinking? This place is scary, man. They catch me here, I'm gonna be sharkbait. a locker door, looking around, grabbing a note Aha! the locker door, then swimming out Whew! Good thing this isn't a movie, in the movies right when you think you're safe, something always pops up and bites you in the... *''eel bites Oscar'' *'Oscar': Ow! Okay, that was not cool! *''eel chases by Oscar'' *'Oscar': Woo! Whee! the note I got a date with a seahorse named Lucky Day! *'Angie': So Oscar shows up at my apartment looking a mess. Turns out he's received a "tender" lesson from Sykes' goons on loan shark payment etiquette. It breaks my heart to see him get into these scrapes. But what could I do, I had to help him out. "Ugh!" He just makes me so mad sometimes! I don't want to talk about what he did with my Grandma's pearl I gave him to get out of debt... *''to Oscar'' *'Oscar': Oh, man, I'm gonna be late getting to the track. Taxi! on the taxi fish *'Lola': I met Oscar at the Seahorse Track. He can be quite charming, but I could see him for the fraud he was. Tried to play himself off as a big shot when he was really just a small fry. I heard later his big "tip" on the race was a big "dud" and he made the wrong fish angry. Word was he'd been sent out to the wastelands to "sleep wit da fishes" if you know what I mean... *'Lenny': I'd rather not talk about myself, okay? But Oscar? He's a real piece of work! I'm out in the wastelands with my br... Uh, with another shark, and we come across Oscar all tied up in the middle of nowhere. Me, I'm not fond of fish, but this other shark decides to eat him. The results, were not pleasant for any of us. *''Lino continues chasing Oscar, screaming, then Don Lino continues chasing Oscar, trying to bite him, then the anchor hits Don Lino, trying to get out of Don Lino, looking at him'' *'Angie': All these reporters start showing up at the Whale Wash, and then I hear everyone asking where Oscar is. I figure the worst has happened, so I'm pretty relieved when Oscar shows up with Ernie and Bernie. Turns out that everyone thinks Oscar's killed some shark out of the wastelands. Hah! I think I'd believe that Sykes adopted Oscar as his long lost son before I'd believe that! Although, the two were looking pretty chummy at that point.. *'Oscar': Yo! *'Melvin': Oscar? It's the manager down at Coral and Company. *'Oscar': Melvin! How's it hanging? *'Melvin': Not good! That necklace you ordered for your coworker? It got grabbed in a jewel heist 30 minutes ago. The police have them trapped, but so far it's a standoff. *'Oscar': I'll be right there... some moves It's party time! *'Bernie': Let's give it up, mon, for the player who is the shark slayer! The master shark blaster! The wasteland disaster, Oscar! *''appears, giving applause'' *'Lola': Oscar threw this huge bash; everyone who was anyone was there. That plain girl, Andy or whatever her name is, was clumsily trying to get Oscar to notice her. He was mine! I was good for Oscar, and I looked good with Oscar. I was so proud when that fish came in yelling about a shark on the reef and my brave Oscar went off alone to take care of it... *'Melvin': Oscar! Oscar, did you hear? Sharks have been spotted on the reef! *'Oscar': Uh, yeah. You know me. Just on my to the wastelands now to, uh, teach those sharks a thing or two... *'Melvin': Ha! Great! I'll call all the papers. They sent photographers out, so make sure you get lots of photo ops! *'Oscar': Oh, uh, right! Perfect! I'm umm, I'm on it! *'Melvin': I need you to find all photographers. Make sure you're in the shot when the camera goes off! This is your big break, kid, don't blow it! *'Oscar': Hello, anyone here? Well, no sharks here! My work is done! *''hammerhead shark appears by Oscar'' *'Oscar': Man, I knew this was gonna happen! *'Lenny': I was in the kelp forest, avoiding the goon squads my fa, ah, Don Lino had out looking for his son when Oscar showed up. It was pretty clear he was hiding out from them too. Now, I figured he owed me for some trouble I got him out of earlier, so i asked him to help me hide out for a while... *'Oscar': Alright, Lenny, you stick with me now. Remember, I can't be seen with you. away by Lenny, then he hears a phone ringing Yo! *'Melvin': Oscar! I just got a call from an editor at the Reef City Reporter. He says one of his photographers got a picture of you hanging out with some shark! *'Oscar': You know you can't trust those gossip rags, chief! I don't! But plenty of other fish do! If that picture gets out, kid, you're finished! *'Sykes': I don't even know why I keep those two around! After Oscar hit it big time, all Ernie and Bernie wanted to do was sit around and play that new Sharkslayer video game. There's two permanent Jellyfish shaped dents in the sectional sofa right in front of the big plasma screen. And I'll betcha, they're probably still there right now... *'Angie': Some times I think he's lost his mind. He sneaks into the Whale Wash storage and finds out I've busted him and his shark friend. Then he pulls a classic Oscar: "All right, look. We're gonna paint you all bloody, right? Just a mess, right? Then you gonna swim out and meet the sharks before they get here." The worst part is that Lenny actually encourages him... Oh! You won't believe what they did next... *''spins Lenny around, throwing him on the ground, then he taunts'' *'Oscar': a phone ringing Yo! *'Sykes': Oscar! It's Sykes! *'Oscar': Sykes! *'Sykes': Alright, I got a hot project for you, kid! Reef City's biggest beverage company wants you to be their new spokesfish! *'Oscar': Sweet! *'Sykes': Yeah, and refreshing too! Look, I need you to get down to Times Square right now, they're set up to do this thing later on this afternoon! Good luck, kid, and you're the "reel" thing now. *'Phillipe Le Cavier': Ah, here is our famous fish, the Sharkslayer, no? You are very lucky to be part of film history today, mon ami. *'Oscar': Uh, right. What do you need me to? *'Phillipe Le Cavier': You will represent the eternal struggle for water, mon frere. Your fins will symbolize the very freedom of the soul of all the fish! Got it? Say okay? Alright! Say? Where's make-up? away by Oscar *'Oscar': a phone ringing Yo! *'Sykes': Oscar! Oscar, you've got to get down to the Whale Wash. Angie's missing! It's terrible! *'Lola': Oscar got what was coming to him. Can you believe that he would snub me for that bland Angie girl? I figured that turning her into the sharks was doing him a favor. It's too bad that they arranged that sit down with the five families to work things out, or things might have turned out a little more "Interesting"... *'Lenny': This is never gonna work! *'Oscar': Don't worry, everything's fine. You just be cool now. Remember, be the dolphin! *''swims in the sunken ship'' *'Don Lino': Sure, I'll admit, I went a little overboard. But he's my son! My own flesh and blood! How could he make me lose face like that in front of the other shark families? And that Oscar, all I remember is hearing the other Dons laughing, and then seeing red. Everything after that is a blur until the Whale Wash. *''Lino chases Oscar, Angie, and Lenny'' *'Lenny': I told you it wasn't going to work! *'Angie': What were you thinking? You know Lenny's a vegetarian! *'Oscar': Can we discuss this later!?! In case you missed it, there's an angry 4 ton killing machine on our tail! *''Lino continues chasing Oscar, getting trapped in the sponge, pointing at Don Lino'' *'Katie': ...and in other news, famed "Sharkslayer" Oscar captured more than our hearts today, when he brought the rampage of notorious shark boss Don Lino to abrupt halt at Sykes' Whale Wash. Details are sketchy, but a prolonged and frantic chase through the streets of Reef City ended with Oscar trapping Lino in the machinery at the Whale Wash. Subduing the great white. Showing that he was more than just a pretty face, Oscar negotiated a reconciliation between the estranged father and his prodigal son, Lenny, shown here in an underwater press database photo. Word from the Lino camp is that Reef City can expect to see a more socially conscious face from the shark population in the future. More details at 11. *''to Katie in a post credits scene, with the music of "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer playing, turning the screen off Category:Transcripts Category:Activision Transcripts